Dusk and Dawn
by ChucktownBen
Summary: The force is believed to be two sided... but there is always more to it than that. Who is this mysterious man claiming to know the truth of the force. What is his purpose? What is the order? The order of Dusk and Dawn.


I claim no ownership of Star Wars or any of it's affiliated characters. I only own the character Kenno Michi. All other characters are property of Lucasfilm, Lucasarts, and Disney

******Coruscant, Jedi Temple prison, Maximum Security, Solitary Confinement**

A human male hung from his hands and feet from ray shield shackles. He was a handsome youth, possibly 19 or 20. He had black hair, long and unkempt, as well as a scraggly beard. How long had he been there? How long had he starved and thirsted? But still he did not break. It was impossible to break him. The Jedi had tried. They resorted to techniques that took them to the very brink of what they called 'The Dark Side' of the force. But he knew the truth. This was not his first imprisonment. That fool, Tenebrous, had imprisoned him in an oubliette in a feeble attempt to drive him to madness. Even in suspended animation his strength in the force could not be contained. No one even noticed when he planted the first seeds of rebellion into Plagueis's mind. Nevertheless, he only remained here because the Jedi, in all their supposed _wisdom_, entertained him. They believed that 'The Light Side' of the force provided them with clarity, and direction. But no one looks directly at a sun to see, nor does one look into the black of night for direction. No, the moment of truest vision, and greatest clarity, is twilight. Dusk. Dawn. The perfect balance of Dark and Light. Passion, tempered with patience. This is the greatest form of the force. The Jedi and Sith believe that the force is some spiritual power. Once upon a time that may have been true, but the truth was found in midichlorians. Symbiotic microbes that held a great unseen connection with one another, interacting with the neural impulses and chemical releases of the brain to produce a desired effect. Certain stimuli, such as the chemicals that produce rage and fear, caused the midichlorians to be inflamed in the iris, consistent with the saying "red with rage." Plagueius was the perfect tool for discovering such things, unknowingly bowing to the will of a man long forgotten. But that was enough thought on the subject of philosophy, he had a guest to entertain.

"Leave us, will you?" His miniscule visitor asked of the guard.

"Master Yoda, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Silent you will be, Kenno Michi, and listen to my offer you will, hm?"

The now identified Kenno looked up from the ground with some mild interest at the small green creature before him. This was a new tactic, offering him a deal.

"I can sense you are… uneasy about having to come to me for assistance."

Yoda sighed and nodded his head.

"Strong were you in the force when a padawan you were. Stronger become have you… The Dark Side stronger it grows, but where it comes from we cannot find-"

"So you wish to use me and my clairvoyance to decipher it? Fine, but only on two conditions."

"Name them will you."

"First, I want my freedom."

"Granted, it will be."

"By the force, you are desperate. Second… Independence from the order. No interference under any circumstance."

Yoda hesitated, considering denying this request. Could he in good conscious let him free?

"…Granted… your independence will be."

Upon saying this, the shackles around his wrists and ankles deactivated, letting him drop to the floor.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I need a shower, a shave, some new clothes, and a decent meal."

How long had it been since he saw the sun? Too long, even for his tastes. He wanted to get off-world as soon as possible. Corucsant was too… artificial for him. As he was walking out of the temple, he passed by a Jedi with a scarred face, Skywalker, he heard. Looking past him he saw a young Togruta girl, also walking away from the temple. From what he had heard in gossip, she had been wrongly accused of domestic terrorism, bombing the Jedi Temple. After her innocence was proven, she decided to leave the order – her trust in the Jedi was broken. But even though she had endured so much, her purity of heart was like a beacon, calling out to him. She had experienced darkness, and the brightest light. She was like _him_.

He could pay no more attention to that. He needed to get to his own ship _Titan_, hidden in the slums below.

There it was exactly how he left it. The _Titan_ was a modified light courier, with the cockpit being a detachable 2-man Z-95-AF4 headhunter (the wings being able to fold in for stealth) with hyperdrive capability, all black, and some illegal stealth modifications like signal jammers, and radar jammers. The ship still had two beds and one bathroom, but he had turned the passenger deck into an enlarged cargo hold. It was time to get offworld.

_Grrrr_

… After some food perhaps.


End file.
